Dias de Escuela
by jennifer2001
Summary: una interesante apuesta cuando el chico mas sexy y lindo de la escuela intenta ganarse el corazon de una chica "normal" paseen leanlo
1. Chapter 1

Hola espero que les guste y lo disfruten y espero reviews , si les gusta .

COMO TE CONOCI?

_Estaba una hermosa chica de cabellos dorados y crespo muy deprisa iba a su escuela ; moviéndose en su cadera un bolso de mitad verde oscuro y verde tierno ; ella usaba un gorro de conejo. _

_(Fionna POV)_

_No ya voy demasiado tarde (fin del pov de Fionna)_

_Ya en la vuelta de la esquina una joven caminaba cuando derrepente se choco con un chico de cabello dorado como el oro con un gorro y un traje de escuela muy desordenado ;_

_Aoch-dijo la chica adolorida tirada en el piso _

_El chico se levanto y extendió su mano para ayudarle a la bella joven que estaba tirada en el piso _

_La chica en vez de aceptar esa generosa ayuda queda perpleja viendo su bolso todo destruido _

_El chico solo queda observando y agarra su mochila (del mismo color que la chica O.O) dando la vuelta para irse _

_La chica queda demaciada enojada que le lanza su zapato al chica *puum* le atina al chico en la cabeza :3 , el chico de pronto la vuelta muy rapido y queda viendo a la chica con una mirada muy seria y de pronto sonrie con una sonrisa medio psicopata _

_Jejejejejeje …ah me das risa , una chica tan inofensiva tratando de golpearme , darme mi leccion? Jajajaja si,me llamo Finn Mortun - dijo el chico sonriendo _

_La chica se levanta por si misma y toma lo que queda de su bolso y camina para adelante , paraa coger su zapato ella da la vuelta un segundo y_

_Soy Fionna –dijo la chica sonriendo _

_(FionnaPOV) _

_Mierda ese chico me distrajo me cerraran la puerta en la cara! ( fin de pov)_

_Y asi como penso la chica eso paso _

_Ella se sento a la orilla de su escuela pensando , cuando derrepente llego a su orilla arrecostandose Finn murston ._

_La chica rapidamente se levanta muy sonrojada _

_Que paso? Acaso apesto?-dice el chico debajo dela chica arrecostado_

_La chica enojada y sonrojada le grita _

_QUE HACES AQUÍ?_

_Bueno aquí estudio dijo el chico –oye que lindas pantis dice el chico un poco sonrojado ^./^_

_Que… que dices CALLATE – dice la chica sonrojada _

_Al fin a los 2 los dejaron entrar _

_Desde ese entonces el chico la sigue hasta que un dia uno de sus amigos Marshall Lee le hablo _

_Oye por que sigues a esa chica es decir mirala usa un gorro de conejo!- dijo en chico arriba de un arbol _

_Ella es diferente no es como las demas – dice el chico viendo a su amigo _

_El amigo sonrio y le dijo_

_Sabes si consigues hacer que ella te bese o se enamore de ti yo hare lo que quieras - dijo el muchacho sonriendo_

_El otro chico sonrio y senalo a un chico que pasaba (gumball)_

_Si yo gano besaras a ese chico –dijo riendose _

_El Marshall no sabia que hacer pues en esta apuesta no solo iba el ganar sino el orgullo del hombre (jejejeje XD)_

_Ok lo hare dijo el chico con una mirada hacia debajo de asco – si tu pierdes tu lo haras, te dare un tiempo limite , seran 2 meses , ok?- dijo el chico con una mirada de arrogancia_

_Lo acepto-dijo Finn sin ni una emocion _

_Las clases terminaron en esa semana, ya era viernes (yeah XD)todos los chicos para su casa y planes que hacer , ir al cine ,a comer , etc (cosas que yo no hago ) bueno Finn decidio hacer su jugada y fue a invitar a Fiona _

_A una cita ~^.^~_

_Finn _

_Es corto lo se pero espero que les guste ^.^ bueno espero reviews _


	2. Chapter 2

Hola espero que les guste este fic ~^.^~ recuerden los personajes no me pertenecen exepto : jenn

Espero que les guste

Mi primera cita

Entonces el chico le pregunto un poco sonrojado a la chica

¿Q..quieres ir al cine?- dijo el chico muy apenado y con el corazón en el cuello

(finn Pov)

Por que estoy asi , ella no es la primera , es decir ni soy virgen … pero por que me pongo asi ahora?

(Fin del pov)

La chica inocentemente le sonrio al chico y con la cabeza confirmo

Pero esto será una cita de amigos ¿no?- dijo la chica sonriendo

(fionna pov)

Si ,esto significa que ganare la apuesta , *FLASHBACK *

Aparece una joven muy bonita y "sexy" llamada Marceline Abader caminando hacia Fionna agarrada de la mano por Bonnibel

Oye tu eres nueva no?- pregunto la joven de cabellos rosa

Am si- dijo Fionita un poquita asustadita

Bueno y por que andas tan junta a Finn- dijo Marceline un poco enojada

Marcelina!- girto exaltada bonnibel

Dime acaso eres su novia – dijo Marcelina

No es mi amigo- dijo fionna sonrojada y enojada

Mmmm… tienes razón el no se fijaría en ti . es decir mirate usas un gorro de conejo – dijo Marceline hiendose

Estas equivocada- dijo Fionna muy enojada

mmm… eso me suena a apuesta- dijo Marcelina dando se la vuelta – que tal si lo enamoras en menos de un mes?... es decir has viso tus "pechonalidad"- dijo la chica riéndose

OK – dijo fionna con coraje

*Fin del Flasback*(fin del pov)

Oh si – dijo el chico sonrojado

Ya Finn y Fionna cada uno se fue para su casa esperando a que la cita se iniciara

Fionna muy hermosa se alisto usando :

Una camisa con tirantes , rosa y con vuelos

Un short blanco muy corto y botines

Y una mona en el cabello

En la casa de fin el estaba indeciso de que ponerse

Y al fin decidió esto :

Una sudadera de rayas azul con capucha de orejitas de osito

Un pantalón negro y tenis azules

Ya Finn fue a recoger a Fionna en una moto . en el viaje ninguno de ellos hablo y el sonrojo de Fin creció mas al sentir los pechos de Fionna tocando su espalda , y sus calidas manos rodeando su cintura ;el se derretía .

Fionna se sentía desesperada no sabia que hacer , es decir después de todo era su primera cita , no sabia que hacer

Ya en el sitio

Palace Candy un lugar hermoso como para primeras citas donde la chica jamás se sentiría presionada ya que tenia ese toque hermoso de niñez y juventud como un reino , un restaurantes de delicias sin fin (introducción XD)

Se dieron cuenta que ellos notenian ningún tema de conversación se sentían avergonzados . ya en sus asientos el camarero leos pidió que ordenaran

Fionna pidió: bistec agridulce , con pure de patatas y jugo de pina

Finn: bistec –normal, vegetales,gaseosa ( que simple)

Bueno Fionna te gustaría contarme algo de ti?- dijo el chico sonrojado

Bueno , vivía en un pueblo llamado Aaa

Que raro nombre – dijo el chico

Bueno , ese lugar era muy estricto , tenia un gato y murió y luego tuve otro

Mientras la chica contaba su historia "de gatos?" una niña con cabello rojizo naranja muy extravagante estaba tomando fotos , de pronto Fionna voltea y pone una cara de "jodete"

Y sale corriendo del restaurante , la nina rápidamente corre por su vida … no fue suficiente Fionna se le lanzo y la capturo

Al llegar Finn a ver que pasaba vio a Fionna apretándole los cachetes a esa pequeña nina

Fionna que pasa?- dijo el chico confundido

Mi mama no me deja tener citas – dice Fionna apretando mas fuerte los cachetes

Y quien es ella?- pregunto

Es mi hermana , quería mostrarle a mama mi cita , LA ODIO- grito la chica

A tu mama?- volvió a pregunta

Las 2 chicas le que daron viendo y le patearon "ahí"

No odio a mi mami – dijo la chica levantándose del piso – odio a esta enana , de cabello extrovertido- grito Fionna

A mi me parece lindo – dijo el chico con temor a su vida

La niña se sonrojo al oír eso ( tiene 13 , ellos 18 )

Finn puso su mano para ayudarle a la nina a pararse

Bueno las voy a dejar a casa – dijo el chico

NO – gritaron Fionna y Flamen

La noche acabo y Fionna en su cuarto seguía pensando acerca su apuesta y si estaba haciendo lo correcto pero no quería perder ante Marcelin

Bueno perdón por tardarme y espero que dejen reviews porque cuando miras que no hay ni uno no motiva mucho a escribir , pero

¡KATNISEVER GRACIAS! Por tu comentario , eres muy cool espero que lo leas , fuiste una de mis razones de seguir

Y espero que lean mi otro fanfic

Aventuras divertidas

Y un mundo paralelo ( es de anime )


End file.
